In the prior art there may be found a number of benzazolylalkyl and indolylalkyl substituted piperidine derivatives and a number of aminoalkyl substituted benzazoles some of them having pharmacological, e.g. antidepressant, anticonvulsant, antihistaminic or antispasmogenic activities.
Among other points of difference, the subject compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of respectively the benzazole and/or substituted piperidine moiety within their structure.
A number of the aforementioned prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
Int. Pharmacopsychiat. 1968 (1), p. 214; PA1 C.A., 64, 2093b (1966); PA1 C.A., 72, 111466 (1970); PA1 C.A., 81, 120632b (1974); PA1 French Pat. No. 2,042,321 (Derw. Fr. Week S16, Pharm. p. 12); and PA1 Belgium Pat. No. 753,472. PA1 (b) a radical having the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl; Y is a member selected from the group consisting of O and S; M is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl and lower alkylcarbonyl; and the dotted line indicates that the double bond between the 3 and 4 carbon atoms of the piperidine nucleus is optional, provided that when said Y is S then there is a single bond between said 3 and 4 carbon atoms of the piperidine nucleus and then said M is hydrogen; PA1 (c) a radical having the formula: ##STR6## wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl; and PA1 (d) a radical having the formula: ##STR7## wherein R.sup.9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl, and R.sup.10 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo. PA1 (a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,216; PA1 (b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,645; Belgian Pat. No. 830,403; PA1 (c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,276; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,990.